Raina
Raina was an Inhuman who possessed Thorn Protrusion, Claw Protrusion and Clairvoyance due to Terrigenesis. She formerly worked for HYDRA's branch Centipede Group. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Girl In The Flower Dress" ''To be added "The Bridge" To be added "The Magical Place" To be added "Providence" To be added "Ragtag" To be added "Beginning of the End" To be added "Inside Voices" To be added "Heavy is the Head" To be added "Face My Enemy" To be added "A Hen in the Wolf House" To be added "...Ye Who Enter Here" To be added "What They Become" To be added "Aftershocks" To be added "Afterlife" To be added "Melinda" To be added "The Dirty Half Dozen" To be added "Scars" To be added "S.O.S. Part One" To be added Character traits Raina was often manipulative, obsessed, and somewhat naive. She initially bought Garrett's ruse of being clairvoyant, and pursued her quest to attain her inhuman powers without second thought, naively believing that she would transcend to the level of a higher being. However, she was capable of true compassion to those she desired to protect, such as the Inhuman sanctuary, Afterlife. She was noted as being rather vain, as after her transformation, she lamented her loss of her original beauty, while begrudging Skye's retention of her looks. But after spending time with Gordon, Raina embraced her new powers and appearance, learning that she could see the future, and used that power to protect Afterlife and her fellow Inhumans. She even used her power to portend the transformations of future Inhumans to their parents, relieving them of their fears for their offspring in a manner that was truly altruistic. Raina while selfish, was also rather brave, able to face down Jiaying, in an attempt to avert the catastrophe that she saw in her visions, but in the end, she lost her life, her last act being a brave one to save the lives of both sides. In a sense, Raina's final act was the one that redeemed her, and defined who she might have been had she lived. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Precognition:' Raina can foresee certain events before they happen. Abilities To be added Relationships *Phil Coulson - Enemy. *Skye - Enemy. *Jemma Simmons - Enemy. *Leo Fitz - Enemy. *Grant Ward - Enemy turned ally. *Melinda May - Enemy. *Ian Quinn - Ally. *Edison Po - Ally. *John Garrett - Ally. *Lincoln Campbell - Ally. *Gordon - Mentor and ally. *Calvin Zabo - Adoptive father and ally. *Antoine Triplett - Enemy. *Mike Peterson - Ally turned enemy. *Daniel Whitehall - Enemy turned ally. *Jiaying - Ally turned enemy and killer. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Ruth Negga ***Season 1 ****"Girl in The Flower Dress" (First appearance) ****"The Bridge" ****"The Magical Place" ****"End of the Beginning" (Mentioned only) ****"Turn, Turn, Turn" (Mentioned only) ****"Providence" ****"Ragtag" ****"Beginning of the End" ***Season 2 ****"Heavy is the Head" ****"Face My Enemy" ****"A Hen in the Wolf House ****"A Fractured House" (Mentioned Only) ****"...Ye Who Enter Here" ****"What They Become" ****"Aftershocks" ****"Who You Really Are" (Mentioned only) ****"One of Us" (Mentioned only) ****"Love in the Time of HYDRA" (Mentioned only) ****"Afterlife" ****"Melinda" ****"The Frenemy of My Enemy" (Mentioned only) ****"The Dirty Half Dozen" ****"Scars" ****"S.O.S. Part One" ***Season 3 ****"Spacetime" (Mentioned only) ***Season 5 ****"Inside Voices" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, there is a character named Raina who is an alien with superhuman physical abilities and sharp claws and fangs. *Raina was the first person in the world to know of Ultron and the Ultron Sentries' creation, even before Tony Stark aquired the Scepter. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "Girl In The Flower Dress" Raina1-AoSGFD.png ChanHoYin3-AoSGFD.png Raina2-AoSGFD.png Raina.jpg AoS Girl In The Flower Dress.jpg "The Magical Place" EdisonPo4Raina1-AoSTMP.png|Raina speaks to "the Clairvoyant" for the first time Raina2-AoSTMP.png Raina3-AoSTMP.png Raina2.jpg "Heavy is the Head" Diviner Heavy Is The Head 4.png Diviner Heavy Is The Head 3.png Diviner Heavy Is The Head 2.png Diviner Heavy Is The Head 1.png Heavy Head Raina Skye's Father.png Skye's Father Raina.jpg "Face My Enemy" Whitehall Raina 1.png Whitehall Raina.png "A Hen in the Wolf House" Skye's Father Hen 3.jpg Skye's Father Hen 1.jpg Hen15.jpg "What They Become" WhatTheyBecome Raina Change 2.png WhatTheyBecome Raina Change 1.png WhatTheyBecome Diviner Raina 6.png WhatTheyBecome Diviner Raina 5.png WhatTheyBecome Diviner Raina 2.png WhatTheyBecome Diviner Raina 1.png WhatTheyBecome Diviner Raina.png "Aftershocks" Raina_hand_aftershocks_AoS.jpg Inhuman Raina 01.jpg Inhuman Raina 02.jpg Inhuman Raina 03.jpg "Scars" Agents-of-SHIELD-Season-2-Raina.jpg Agents-of-SHIELD-220-1.jpg Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:HYDRA agents Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. prisoners Category:Criminals Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Inhumans Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased